1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to physical vapor deposition device.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition is a process of vaporizing target materials supported on a crucible and coating a film on a workpiece by the vaporized target material.
A typical physical vapor deposition device includes a vacuum container, a support member, and a crucible. The support member is fixed on an inner surface of the vacuum container by threaded screws and positioned above the crucible. In coating, when a lot of workpieces such as mobile-phone shells that are positioned around a target material are needed to be coated simultaneously, considering the space limitation of the vacuum container, it is difficult for us to arrange the workpieces in such a manner that each of the workpieces is just aligned with the target material and opposite to the target material. Thus, it is hard to coat each workpiece and form a film with an identical thickness on each workpiece.
Therefore, a new physical vapor deposition device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.